Precious
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Hingga akhir, Kika akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai sahabat yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan


**Precious **

**A Suikoden IV FanFic **

**Suikoden ****© Konami **

**Genre : Angst/Friendship**

**Hingga akhir, Kika akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai sahabat yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan**

* * *

Manik mata miliknya memandang langit malam yang berbintang. Terlihat bulan di malam ini ketika Kika membuka matanya saat selesai menutup matanya.

Kika menarik nafas berat dan kemudian memandang laut. Entah kenapa baginya, malam ini adalah malam yang pahit. Mungkin karena ia memikirkan sahabatnya, Brandeau. Ya, sahabatnya yang menghilang dan tidak kembali ke Pirate Nest, sedangkan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal kembali kepadanya.

Wanita itu berpikir, kenapa sahabatnya tidak kembali? Atau mungkin mencoba menulis surat dan mengirimkan surat kepadanya? Padahal selama ini Kika sudah mendengar dan tahu bahwa Brandeau berbeda drastis, menjadi seorang bajak laut yang keji dan kejam, tidak seperti ketika ia masih bergabung dengan Edgar dan dirinya.

Setelah merasa puas, Kika kembali ke kamarnya.

Di kamarnya ia meminum _wine_, lalu ia menatap 2 kursi kosong yang berada di depannya. Ah, ketika ia, Edgar, dan Brandeau selalu minum-minum bersama, ketika mereka masih 'ada' atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ketika 'mereka masih bersama-sama'.

Entah kenapa ia mendadak akan teringat akan di hari ketika Edgar dan Brandeau, ketika mereka berdua bertarung dengan Steele, bersama Walter, Kyril, Andarc, dan Peck.

* * *

**Flashback**

Kika memandang langit yang dipenuhi bintang. Ia berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lucu memang, seorang bajak laut mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Namun ia merasa mendapat firasat yang buruk.

"Anda masih terbangun?"

"Dario…" Ucap Kika.

Dario kemudian berjalan menuju arah Kika. Kemudian ia berdiri disampingnya. "Anda sedang memikirkan Tuan Edgar dan Tuan Brandeau?" Tanya Dario yang ragu-ragu karena khawatir akan melukai perasaan Kika.

"Ya."

Dario menggaruk-garuk kepalanya "Adna bukan memikirkan sesuatu, tapi sedang mengkhawatirkan Tuan Edgar dan Tuan Brandeau bukan?"

Kika mengangguk.

"Jangan khawatir Nona, Mereka berdua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku rasa kau benar."

Kika kembali ke dalam dan menuju ke kamarnya., ia menutup matanya. Berharap hal yang buruk tidak akan terjadi.

Namun nasib berkata lain…

**Kapal Steele **

Andarc, Kyril, Peck, Brandeau dan Edgar berhasil mengalahkan Steele. Namun harus dibayar mahal karena Walter mati karena ia diubah menjadi monster karena meriam rune milik Steele, dan Andarc terpaksa membunuhnya. Setelah dikalahkan Steele mengeluarkan serangan dari Rune of Punishment yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Waktu bermain sudah usai." Ucap Steele sambil mengeluarkan serangannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi!" Seru Edgar. "Lari!" Perintahnya.

Akan tetapi naas, mereka terluka karena serangan rune. Kyril, Andarc dan Yohn terpisah dari Edgar, Brandeau, dan Peck. Selain terluka Brandeau kehilangan mata kanannya, sedangkan Edgar terluka parah.

"Hei Edgar! Apa kau mendegarku?"

"Ugh… Brandeau, jika terjadi sesuatu padaku…"

"Edgar! Sial, kita tidak boleh mati disini!"

Seketika Rune of Punishment terlepas dari tangan kanan Steele, dan Rune of Punishment memilih Brandeau sebagai penerusnya.

"ARGHH!" Erang Brandeau kesakitan. "Kau, kau sialan. Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku?!"

"He He He… Hadiah dariku untukmu. Rune of Punishment. Paling terkutuk dan memakan jiwa. Suatu hari kau akan tertelan olehnya." Kemudian Steele mati dan badannya berubah menjadi debu.

" Sebuah Rune terkutuk?" Ucap Brandeau dan sesaat setelah itu badan Edgar menjadi dingin. "Tidak! EDGAR!"

Breandeau menatapi jenazah sahabatnya tersebut "Edgar…" Ucapnya dengan nada yang pedih. Kemudian ia mengangkat jenazah sahabatnya. "Sial… Aku akan pulang… Benar, Edgar?! dan Kika menunggumu…

Baru beberapa langkah Brandeau mendengar suara. "Siapa disana?!"

"Hanya aku, Tuan Brandeau. Peck." Balas Peck.

Brandeau terkejut melihat sosok Peck. "Peck, kau Peck? Apa yang telah terjadi padamu?"

"Apa maksud anda?" Peck bingung dan lalu melihat kedua tangannya dan setelah itu melihat kakinya. "Aku, aku fisikku berubah bagai mayat hidup?" Peck menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali ke pulau itu. Peck, apa kau ingin ikut bersamaku? Tapi kalau kau bersamaku mungkin Rune ini akan memakanmu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Peck mengangguk "Ya, Tuan Brandeau. Aku akan ikut bersama anda!."

"Apa kau yakin?." Tanya Brandeau

"Ya, aku yakin!"

"Kalau begitu tolong aku. Aku akan menaruh jenazah Edgar ke dalam peti. Kau tolong ambil beberapa harta karun. Aku akan mengirimkannya ke Kika, melalui peti mati Edgar."

Peck mengangguk dan mengerjakan tugas yang diperintahkan oleh Brandeau. Brandeau lalu merobek jubah milik Edgar dan mengambil senjata _double blade _milik Edgar. Ia menatap jenazah temannya dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau malah mati?" Gumannya. "Padahal kau sudah bilang ke Kika kalau kau akan kembali kepadanya." Brandeau tertawa pahit. "Tapi aku adalah sahabatmu, semestinya aku bisa melindungimu."

"Tuan Brandeau, saya sudah mengumpulkannya." Ucap Peck. Brandeau mengangguk "Peck, kemarilah. Kau harus melihat wajah Edgar _untuk yang terakhir kalinya_."

Peck kemudian melihat wajah tuannya. "Tuan Brandeau—"

"Tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi Peck. Sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk menutup peti matinya."

Brandeau dan Peck kemudian menutup peti mati Edgar. Brandeau menaruh sobekan jubah milik Edgar di atas tutup peti mati. Kemudian ia menaruh harta karun yang dikumpulkan oleh Peck.

"Saatnya kita membentangkannya ke laut." Kata Brandeau. "Kau tolong bantu aku mendorong petinya."

Kemudian Brandeau dan Peck mendorong peti menuju lautan yang luas.

"Bagus." Ucap Brandeau. "Mari kita pergi."

"A-apa anda yakin tentang ini?" Tanya Peck ragu-ragu. "Seharusnya bukankah kita bertemu dengan nona Kika sebelum kita pergi?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya hak. Apa yang bisa aku katakan?" Jawab Brandeau dengan nada pedih.

"Tapi itu-"

"Pengampunan… Aku melebihi di balik hal ini, sekarang yang aku punya hanyalah kutukan." Brandeau mengigit bibirnya. "Kita harus pergi sekarang."

"Ya, tuan."

Kemudian Brandeau menghadap kebelakang dan menatap laut. Air mata keluar dari mata kirinya.

"Maafkan aku Kika, aku tidak bisa melindungi Edgar… Lalu Edgar, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menemui Kika. Sampai jumpa… Kalian berdua sampai jumpa…"

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya…

Di Pirate Nest ada sebuah kotak jenazah dimana di atas kotak jenazah tersebut ada harta karun.

Dario tercegang melihtanya, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"No-nona Kika!" Ucap salah satu anak buahnya. "I-ini adalah milik Tuan Ed-."

Kika masih belum mempercainya. _Tidak ini tidak mungkin, Edgar kau…_

"Be-benar?" Lanjut anak buahnya.

"Tutup mulutmu bodoh! Diam dan pikirkan bagaimana perasaan nona Kika sekarang!" Tegur Dario.

Kika berlutut dan ia mendekap peti jenazah Edgar.

"Edgar…" Bisiknya "Kau benar-benar kembali."

"Edgar… Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi…"

"Nona Kika…" Ujar Dario.

"Oh Edgar… Edgar!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Nona Kika."

"Mmm."

"Nona Kika."

Kika kemudian tersadar. Nampaknya ia ketiduran, ia memegang keningnya dan menghadap kebelakang. Ah, rupanya Dario.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Kika mengangguk "Aku teringat akan hari dimana kita kehilangan Edgar dan Brandeau."

Dario tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa memandang Kika dengan khawatir.

"Dario, aku sempat bingung kenapa Brandeau tidak kembali ke kita… Dia merasa bersalah dan tidak ingin aku dan anak buah yang lainnya terkena rune."

Dario merasa sedikit lega. Ia takut jika rasa kesedihan menggerogoti Kika lagi. Kika, tanpa sepengetahuan Dario juga mersa lega.

Kemudian Kika tersenyum "Hingga akhir, dia adalah sahabatku yang berharga… serta sahabat yang tidak terlupakan."

**END**


End file.
